


A Titan Attack?!? Now?!

by Brabblecure



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Impromptu Sex, Library Sex, Sexual Tension, Teasing, The POV is really weird, Voyeurism, Watching, dont ask, heat of the moment, pov of scout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brabblecure/pseuds/Brabblecure
Summary: Congrats! You’re now a scout!! You should probably go to the library and study how to a survive a titan attack. Right? That’s what a rational scout would do. Right? That’s what everyone who goes to a library does after all.......right..?
Relationships: Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Titan Attack?!? Now?!

I was in the library, sifting through books with confusing titles. Some were covered with layers of dust. I rubbed my finger tips together until the dust fell to the floor. It landed on my boot instead and I couldn’t help but sigh. This was pointless really. I just was wanting to waste time instead of going back to my strict drill Sargent.

Suddenly there was a thud, I dropped to the floor before I realized it. A titan attack?! Now?! I scooted closer to the bookshelf and removed one book, setting it onto the ground. I pushed the books over and looked around. Everything seemed normal? Where’s the titan? Then I heard more shifting. I looked to the right of the shelf, and there they were on the other side.

Executive officer Moblit and section commander Hange. Hange had her back against the very bookshelf I was peeking through, and Moblit had his hands wrapped around the Section Commanders wrists. He held them to the wall. If not for me being on the opposite side and on the left, and them on the other side and the right, I wouldn’t have had this angle.

“You always tease me Hange. So I thought...” Moblit had started off strong, but seemed to lose conviction. It didn’t surprise me really. Moblit really just kept to himself. I was still in shock at the entire situation. It would probably surprise me more if it was anyone else. However, Moblit had such an obvious crush and devotion to her. This was unavoidable, really.

Hange gave him a smile and a short laugh, like she was amused with the attempt. “Ooh?~” Then Hange gave what seemed like an experimental tug to Moblit’s hands to see if she could get free.

Moblit tilted his eyebrows and loosened his grip. It was a clear sign of trust. Moblit would never do anything Hange did not want, and would never put her in a situation where she couldn’t stop him. Hange however only smiled wider.

“Aren’t you scared someone will catch us?” Hange cooed and pushed her hips up against Moblit. His eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip on her wrists. 

“You look really good from here, Hange.” Moblit leaned down and pressed a small and affectionate kiss to her neck. Hange stifled a laugh at the sensation.

“You’re such a perv~”

Moblit stopped momentarily to move his hands so he could hold both of her hands in one of his, then he held them above their head.

“For you.” He let those simple words hang in the air as he kissed gently onto her neck. His free hand moves down to unbutton the first few buttons of her tan colored shirt. He kisses down her collarbone.

Listening to Hange’s shaky breaths in, and watching her gently rest her head against the bookcase, made my face feel hot. I really shouldn’t be watching. But I’d have to pass them to get out, and I wouldn’t want them to be embarrassed or to get in trouble. 

“Moblit....~ your goin’ too slow..!” Hange critiqued, trying to push her body up onto him. 

“Do I have to listen to you?” Moblit says quietly into her collarbone. I wouldn’t have heard it myself if not for the fact that I was so close. 

The section commander laughs and grinds her crotch onto Moblit’s. “No, I guess you don’t have to, but you want to.” 

The worst part is that Hange isn’t wrong. He carries himself with the energy of someone always eager to please. If Hange wanted something done, he would do it. No matter what. 

Moblit looked up at her, their faces centimeters apart. At the same time, his hand drifted down to her waist. Hange’s smug smile met Moblit’s nervous attempt at topping. Suddenly, wether by Moblit’s choice or not, Hange’s hands were free and tangled into his hair, pulling him closer.

Their lips were connected in a frenzy, Hange mapping out his chest with her hands. Moblit finally gets Hange’s shirt unbuttoned and reveals the black sports bra underneath. 

The sounds they are making are lewd. Anyone who hears would immediately know what’s going on. Hange’s uneven breaths and the sound of Moblit’s soft moans. 

I can’t help but wonder why he’s moaning, and the second I do start wondering that, I see Hange’s hands cupping the bulge in his pants. 

They separate for only a small heated moment to unbutton Moblit’s blue button up and slide it off his arms. 

“Hange....” Moblit whispers under his breath as he watches her undo her own belt. She does it with an air of tension around her. She smiles and orders.

“Your hands, Moblit!” 

Moblit jumps to obey out of habit, and with a look of confusion holds out his hands for her. I have to say I was impressed with the next little trick she did.

She looped her belt through itself and then put Moblit’s hands in it, pulling it taught.  
Moblit himself gasped in surprise, and Hange pulled on the leather to connect their lips again. 

They pressed themselves against the library wall, Moblit unable to lay a finger on her. Her fingers were in his hair, holding his lips to her. Despite being locked within her belt, Moblit did not ease up on the kiss. 

I squatted down and held my hand over my mouth. Was this actually happening?? I looked around the library, and it seemed I was the only one in there. Without another witness, no one would believe me.

I started hearing muffled moans, like they were being spoken through someone’s hand. I peeked up to see Hange holding her hand over her mouth as Moblit left a subtle mark on her neck. She was thrusting her hips up into his, shuddering and whining at the feeling.

“Section Commander....in this position...I can’t exactly...” Moblit began to mumble into her neck, his face dusted pink.

Hange gave him a small smirk and a giggle I only heard her do when face to face with abnormal titans. She grabbed him, walked forward suddenly, and spun on one leg, pushing Moblit to the wall.

The bookshelf shook and a heavy chapter book on the world outside the walls fell over and hit me on the head.

“Ow!” I only realized I had said it to late, and I smacked my hands over my mouth. To my horror, both Hange and Moblit whipped around.

Quicker than anything, Hange slipped her fingers through the belt and released Moblit. They scrambled quickly to put clothes on.

“Is someone there?” Hange called out. Her voice was loud and clear, and maybe if I hadn’t just witnessed what I did, I’d be scared. 

“Show yourself!” Moblit demanded. Through peeking through the bookshelf with shaky legs I saw him shielding Hange while she dressed with his own body. 

I ducked down low to the ground and tried to leave. I should’ve known it wouldn’t have worked. Hange, now dressed, grabbed my collar and practically lifted me above the ground.

“You won’t be telling anyone what you’ve seen, yeeees?~” she cooed down to me. 

“Yes Section Commander!” I said out of self preservation and saluted. 

The second she nodded and let go of me, I scampered out. She was probably eager to get back to Moblit.

So maybe this trip to the library wasn’t completely a waste of time.


End file.
